Gore Magala vs Giratina
Gore Magala vs Giratina is a What-If? Death Battle pitting the Gore Magala from Monster Hunter against Giratina from Pokemon. Description Monster Hunter vs Pokemon! Which of these two terror-inducing dragons will destroy the other in this match of dragon vs dragon? Interlude Wiz: True terror is best described as something unknown, capable of instilling fear into the hearts of those who oppose it just by showing it's face. Boomstick. Like the Gore Magala, the terror that flaps in the night! Wiz: And Giratina, the renegade Pokemon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... A Death Battle! Gore Magala Wiz: In the depths of the Everwood lies a creature feared by the hearts of hunters everywhere. Boomstick: And that creatures name is the Gore Magala. Wiz: Not much is known about this species and most of this creature's origins are widely unknown. Boomstick: For fucks sake, this thing just popped out of nowhere when the Caravaneer and his crew were sailing to the Cheeko Sands! ''' Wiz: Yep. Got anything else to say about back story? '''Boomstick: Nah, ran out of pages in the script. Wiz: Alright then moving on, let's talk about Gore's battle capabilities. Boomstick: Gore is capable of shooting balls of frenzy virus at it's opponents, which explode on contact! Wiz: Additionally, this attack is one of Gore's many attacks that are capable of inflicting a target with the frenzy virus, an ailment that causes it's target to lose any form of natural health recovery. Boomstick: And while this may sound awesome, it comes at a price. Wiz: That cost being that if it's target hits Gore enough times while infected, said target will be granted immunity to the frenzy virus for a brief period of time as well as increasing their damage output. Boomstick: So if one of our interns got me sick, could I be cured by beating them up? Wiz: Probably not. Boomstick: Damn... Anyway, another one of Gore's techniques is it's ability to use it's scales to see it's opponents. Wiz: By leaving behind a trail of scales, Gore is capable of tracking it's opponents using their body heat. Additionally, when the Gore Magala's senses are at it's max, it enters the Frenzy Mode, causing it to release so much scales that it covers the entire sky. Boomstick: That's fucking awesome! Wiz: While in Frenzy Mode Gore can crush the ground with enough force to change the terrain and can create a chain of explosions expanding horizontally, all of which are capable of inflicting it's opponents with the frenzy virus. Boomstick: But beyond this, Gore can shed it's skin to become the Shagaru Magala, the adult, Elder Dragon version of the Gore Magala! Wiz: Shagaru's breath attacks have both their range and damage output increased and can cause any pool of the frenzy virus to explode. Boomstick: And when enraged, Shagaru flies into the sky, attacking with aerial assaults and badass explosions! Wiz: The Gore Magala has defeated the Ace Hunters, caused the calamity, and was one of the few monsters to survive an encounter with the Caravaneer's hunter. Boomstick: But that frenzy virus can still be used against it and it's weak to fire and dragon elements. Wiz: But despite it's flaws, few can withstand the deadly combination of the Gore and Shagaru Magala. "Shagaru Magala roars" Giratina Wiz: Before the universe was created, one creature existed and shaped the universe. Boomstick: Giratina? Wiz: No Boomstick, it's Arceus. Boomstick: I thought we were talking about Giratina? Wiz: Later, now shut up and let the smart one talk. Arceus created the creation trio, consisting of Dialga, Palkia, and- Boomstick: Giratina! Wiz: However, shortly after it's creation, Giratina was banished to the distortion realm. Boomstick: Why? Wiz: Apparently, it was for bad behavior. Boomstick: Wait... Is Giratina Satan!? Wiz: Boomstick! Why would Nintendo of all people make a Pokemon based off of Satan? Besides, Giratina's based off of the Basilisk. Boomstick: How come whenever we use a character that mentions demons or Satan, it never turns out to be a real connection? Wiz: How am I supposed to know? Moving on, Giratina boasts high stats all across the board, HP, defense, and special defense in particular. Boomstick: Giratina also has various moves it can use, such as dragon breath, a blast of breath that has a chance of inflicting paralysis, scary face, which can somehow slow it's opponents down, ominous wind and ancient power, which can boost all of Giratina's already high stats, slash and shadow claw, which both have a critical hit ratio, and shadow sneak, which lets Giratina attack before it's opponent. Wiz: Destiny Bond causes it's opponent to die if they take Giratina out before it wears off, dragon claw for slashing opponents, earth power, which can lower special defense, aura sphere, which never misses, and hex, which deals bonus damage to a target inflicted with a status condition. Boomstick: And when Giratina enters the distortion form it turns into it's origin form! Which slightly lowers it's defensive stats but increases it's attack and special attack. Finally, Giratina has it's signature move, shadow force! This move lets Giratina disappear before striking it's opponent, and it works even if the target protects! Wiz: Giratina also has the ability to drag it's opponents to the distortion realm. Boomstick: With these various skills, Giratina has stopped Cyrus from creating a new world. Wiz: With all of it's strength, Giratina is a force to be reckoned with. "Giratina cries" Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time... For a Death Battle! Fight It was just an average day, a Great Jaggi and it's pack were chasing down a herd of Aptonoth and eventually cornered them near a lake. However, right when the Great Jaggi was about to strike, the Gore Magala flew onto the scene and pounced the Jaggi pack leader. After killing the beast, The Gore Magala began to eat it's prize when out of nowhere, Giratina used the nearby lake to pop out of the Distortion World. Gore, viewing this strange creature as a threat, got into a fighting stance. Giratina soon followed and the two of them locked eyes and got ready to charge. FIGHT! Gore Magala began to shoot Giratina with multiple balls of the frenzy virus, which it dodged quite easily and began to counterattack with dragon breath. Gore was struck in the face and after recovering began to charge at Giratina. Giratina however, was completely unfazed and hit Gore with a shadow claw, causing the premature elder dragon to be knocked into a nearby tree. Giratina, getting tired with this, began to launch an ominous wind attack at Gore, who barely managed to avoid it. After going air born, Gore dive-bombed Giratina and knocked the legendary Pokemon onto the ground and began slashing at Giratina, who countered with an aura sphere, which knocked Gore off of it's back. After landing the Gore Magala gave out a roar as it entered the frenzy mode and began to shoot Giratina with three more shots of the frenzy virus. Giratina dodged the first two shots but was caught up in the third shot's explosion and contracted the frenzy virus. After recovering from the blast, Giratina launched an ancient power attack at Gore, who shot another set a frenzy balls at the Pokemon, causing both attacks to dissipate. Tiring of the struggle, Giratina briefly disappeared from the arena, confusing the Gore Magala. After a few seconds, Giratina reappeared behind Gore and struck the beast with shadow force, knocking Gore into the lake. Satisfied with the end result, Giratina began to walk towards the remains of the Great Jaggi and was about to take a bite of the Bird Wyvern when all of a sudden, the Gore Magala re-emerged; however, it had shed it's skin to become the Shagaru Magala! Shagaru began to fly towards the surprised Giratina and slashed at the legendary Pokemon before launching yet another ball of the frenzy virus. To counteract this, Giratina fired another dragon breath at the Elder Dragon, which not only hit it, but also paralyzed the beast. After paralyzing Shagaru, Giratina began to drag itself into the Distortion World alongside the Elder Dragon. The two dragons eventually reached the Distortion World were they continued their battle. Giratina launched a hex attack on Shagaru, dealing massive damage to the beast as it roared out in pain. While the Elder Dragon was distracted, Giratina began to rush towards the Shagaru Magala attacking it with numerous slashes before finishing it off with one last aura sphere, which went directly through the Elder Dragon's chest, killing it instantly. After the match was won, Giratina let out a roar of victory and began to devour it's prey. K.O Results Boomstick: Holy hell! Talk about a stomp! Wiz: While the Gore Magala fought to the best of it's ability, Giratina simply outclassed it in every way possible. B'oomstick: Which was pretty obvious considering that Giratina was stronger, faster, and was capable of taking anything the Gore Magala threw at it.' Wiz: Add in the fact that Giratina had much more experience and more diverse movepool, and Gore was pretty much doomed. Boomstick: Looks like Giratina just didn't want this fight to drag-on. Wiz: The winner is... Giratina. Category:'Nintendo vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:Goldmaster1337 Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Battles featuring monster hunter characters Category:'Pokemon vs Monster Hunter' themed Death Battles